Bruises: The Full Story
by EverythingsComingUpKurt
Summary: The promised full story of my poem Bruises. Features Loliver and Jiley.
1. Lilly's New Guy

**Chapter One: Lilly's New Guy**

"Hey you guys!" Lilly called out to her friends Miley and Oliver. It was the start of another ordinary high school day for three Junior students at Seaview High. It was just at the end of second semester and it was almost the end of Grade Eleven. Lilly had developed a crush on a senior named Jeremy. Jeremy was tall, muscular and played on the football team. Every girl adored him but no girl had the nerve to ask him out.

"There he goes again." Lilly sighed, watching Jeremy walk past her to his locker. Oliver grunted in disgust as Lilly cooed over Jeremy. Oliver had two reasons for his digust. One reason was that he had a crush on Lilly himself, and he always got jealous when Lilly gushed about Jeremy. The second reason was because Oliver had heard from some friends that Jeremy was a actually an asshole. And he didn't really want Lilly to date someone like Jeremy.

Miley squealed with delight. She was much more girly than Lilly and _adored_ gossip, especially gossip about crushes and boys. "You should ask him out!" Miley exclaimed. When Lilly shook her head no, Miley said "Oh come on! He'll go out with you, Lilly! You're a pretty girl!"

"I don't know about this..." Lilly didn't share Miley's enthusiasm for boys and crushes. Oliver could only roll his eyes at Miley's pleading eyes.

"Well I guess I could try." Lilly finally said, Miley's puppy eyes were hard to resist.

Miley squealed when she saw Lilly approach Jeremy. Oliver didn't want to see _his_ crush flirting with _another boy_ so he looked away.

**Lunch**

"Well." Miley said when they sat down. "How did it go? Tell me all about it!"

"Well hes actually pretty nice, and I asked him if maybe he wanted to see a movie with us. And he said yes!"

Miley squealed and started babbling about their plans for the "date"

"We can make it a double date! Oliver can be my date!"

Oliver, who wasn't paying much attention to their conversation, spit out his drink at the word "date"

"Date?" He almost yelled. "I'm going to be your date!?"

Miley nodded slowly.

"Why can't Lilly and Jeremy just have a normal, not double date?" Oliver was desperate to avoid going on a double date with Miley. Not only would she chat his ear off, but he'd have to watch Lilly, with _another guy_.

"Relax." Lilly said "I'm sure Jeremy won't mind a double date. I think it'd be fun to have a double date, don't you, Oliver?"

Oliver could only nod slowly. It was going to be a long date.


	2. Seventeen Again

**Chapter Two: Seventeen Again**

They decided to go and see that Zac Efron movie called 17 Again. Apparently it was about a man who turned back into a teenager. Miley was the one who wanted to see it. But she only wanted to see it because Zac was in it. Oliver was disgusted at the poor choice and was even more disgusted when Miley insisted that they act like a romantic couple. They met at eight o clock at the cinema. Lilly and Jeremy arrived two minutes later. Oliver tried to avoid looking at them while Miley was pretending to gush about Oliver. They stood in line to buy their tickets for 17 Again.

"I can't believe Miley is making us see _this_." Lilly whispered to Oliver. He was so focused on avoiding her that he didn't hear her the first time. "Oliver?"

He quicky snapped out of his trance. "Yes?"

"I said, I can't believe Miley is taking us to see this."

"Yeah." His voice sounded toneless and he tried to fake a laugh. Lilly glared at him for a moment before turning back to Jeremy. They collected their tickets and proceded to the snack bar. Everyone except Oliver had a medium sized bag of popcorn. Lilly was very surprised that Oliver wasn't pigging out. Usually he had a large popcorn, nachos, slushie and a candy bar. Sometimes he even went back to the snack bar to get more candy.

"Oliver?" Lilly asked him. "Is something wrong?"

For once, Oliver found it hard to meet her eyes. "Oh no." He managed to choke out, trying to keep his cool. They went into Theater 8, and sat in the seats for about 10 minutes. Then the promos started, they weren't very interesting. A car commercial, a trailer of that new Disney movie called Up, a horror movie called Angels and Demons and that new X Men movie called X Men Origins: Wolverine. _Maybe, if this date doesn't work out, then I can ask Lilly to see X Men Origins with me._ Oliver thought to himself as the trailers went by. The movie 17 Again was a very dull movie. Miley squealed at Zac Efron on the screen. It was pretty okay until Oliver saw Jeremy snuggle a little closer to Lilly. _Guess we won't be going on that date._ The rest of the movie was complete hell. Oliver was torn between watching a remarkably dull movie and listening to Miley squeal or watch the cuddling couple next to him.

After what seemed like decades, the movie finally ended and the credits were rolling. Jeremy got up pretty quickly and said "Well, maybe me and Lils should get going."

"Already?" Miley asked. "What about shopping?"

"No time." Jeremy said quickly. "Come on Lilly." He said in an unusually sharp tone and grabbed her arm and lead her out of the theater.

"I wonder whats up?" Miley asked.

"I have no idea. I'm sure Lilly and Jeremy just want to have some _romantic time alone_." He made sure that his voice sounded especially disgusted at the last 3 words.


	3. Spring Flowers SemiFormal Dance

**Chapter Three:Spring Flowers Semi-Formal Dance**

"Look!" Miley exclaimed, pointing at a poster. On the poster there was a lame cartoon picture of 2 people waltzing and it read: _Bring your dress to the Spring Flowers Semi-Formal Dance! Prepare for a night of waltzing and romance! You might just find your soulmate at the Spring Flowers Semi Formal-Dance! Extra Note: The dance will be on June 12th 2009._

"How exciting! A dance!" Miley squealed with joy.

"And I suppose you're going to make me be your date?" Oliver asked in a sour tone.

"No! I'm going to ask Jake Ryan, of course!" Jake Ryan was another famous singer. He was Miley/Hannah's off and on boyfriend.

"I suppose Lilly is going with _Jeremy_." Oliver replied bitterly.

"Yeah, whats so bad about that?" Miley was oblivious to Oliver's obivious jealousy.

"Never mind." Oliver replied. It was pointless to try and explain it to Miley.

"Hey guys!" Lilly came running up beside them.

"Hey Lilly! Did you hear about the dance?" Miley asked eagerly.

"Yeah!" Lilly's tone sounded excited for a moment but then her face went sad. "Jeremy doesn't want to go."

_Screw Jeremy_ Oliver wanted to say. "Too bad for him, I'll take you if you want." He said quickly.

"Wow! Really?" Lilly's tone was much more eager than he expected and hearing her eager tone made him happy.

"Sure, I don't mind." Oliver replied.

"Awww! How romantic!" Miley cooed at the sight of them. They both turned and glared at Miley before turning back to each other.

"Now I can use that dress I bought!" Lilly replied eagerly and dashed off with Miley.

"I wonder why Jeremy didn't want to go to Spring-Semi?" Oliver asked himself.

"Didn't you hear?" Some twelfth grader overheard Oliver's question. "Jeremy hates dances, hes not exactly a girl's idea of a dream guy."

"But everybody loves him." Oliver replied.

"Just cause he looks nice doesn't mean he_ is_ nice."

"How do you know all this?"

"My girlfriend's friend was his ex."

The twelfth grader walked away, leaving Oliver confused. "Oh well." He said to himself.

**Day Of Spring Semi...**

Oliver was just dressed for the dance and was on his way to Lilly's house. He knocked on her door and was greeted by Mrs. Truscott. Lilly came outside and Oliver almost fainted at her beauty. She had a wonderful blue dress on. Oliver held out his arm and Lilly linked her arm with his. Mrs. Truscott smiled at the happy couple. It was time that she had a chat with Mrs. Oken about their kids and their growing feelings for each other. The two moms always supsected something between the kids.

**Flashback**

**Age:5**

_"Hey Mom!" Little Oliver hugged his mom as she picked him up from pre school._

_"Hello hon, oh! Who is this with you?" There was a little girl with blond hair standing next to Oliver._

_"This is my new best friend Lilly!" Oliver put his arm around the girl who beamed._

_They said goodbye to Lilly and got in the car. Oliver kept looking out his window and back at Lilly. The whole way home he wouldn't stop talking about her._

**Age:8**

_"Oliver! Don't cry!" Lilly was desperate. She was teaching Oliver how to skateboard and he had tripped and got a bad nosebleed._

_"It hurts." Oliver cried._

_Lilly, who had suffered plenty of nosebleeds, put her arm around his shoulder and lifted him. Oliver leaned on Lilly the whole way to his house._

_"Lilly!" Mrs. Truscott scolded her daughter._

_Oliver stopped crying to and looked at Mrs. Truscott and said "Mrs. Truscott it isn't Lilly's fault. I thought I could handle that ramp."_

_Lilly beamed and hugged Oliver._

_Mrs. Truscott could only smile at the two._

**Age: 17 (Just Recently)**

_"Hey Ollie!" Mrs. Oken said. "Whats this?" _

_Oliver was sitting at his desk, doing homework but Mrs. Oken noticed doodles on his notebook._

_"Mom thats nothing.." Oliver tried to explain._

_"L + O? What does that mean?"_

_"Nothing." Oliver replied quickly. "Its a math equation."_

_"Oh really?" Mrs. Oken raised an eyebrow._

_**Hey!**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**I hope they're in character! Just started watching it! Please R & R!**_


	4. The In Crowd

**The In Crowd**

Lilly and Oliver arrived at the dance and greeted Miley with her date Jake. They chatted for a bit then a song that both Lilly and Oliver loved came on the speakers. It was called "The In Crowd" and it reminded them of their once ridiculous desires to be popular. Miley didn't understand how they could possibly like that song.

_Spin away the combination for the last time  
Say goodbye to this year  
I wish I could avoid the empty summer days that await me.  
The fakers smile goodbye celebrating there new freedom  
I sit alone on the couch  
Wondering why_

Oliver looked at Lilly, he shuffled his feet a bit and avoided her eyes. He wanted to ask her to dance, but he just couldn't quite yet.

_I wonder what its like to have it all  
To never be afraid that I would fall  
But I dont think Ive ever known a time  
That I was part of the in crowd_

The two continued to look at each other while Miley and Jake observed their activities. They waited but nothing happened. Nobody asked the other to dance.

_Here we go another day another disgrace  
Fall flat on my face  
I wish I had a bunch of money  
Catch a plane head out west  
Go on and play around  
All full of the fans and freedom  
I sit alone on the couch  
Wondering why_

Other couples enjoyed the music and Jake and Miley were getting very tempted to just give up on these two stubborn people.

_I wonder what its like to have it all  
To never be afraid that I would fall  
But I dont think Ive ever known a time  
That I was part of the in crowd_

Eventually, Jake got tired of waiting and asked Miley to join him on the dance floor. Miley shrugged and joined him. No words of conversation passed between Lilly and Oliver.

_Doesnt anyone here live an original life  
What did you surrender to be on the inside,  
When you disappear they wont remember your name  
And you'll fade away and someone takes your place.  
Takes your place  
In the in crowd_

"Should we.." Lilly started to say but then stopped. Maybe Oliver didn't feel the same way she did. She was getting pretty tired of standing around.

_Spin away the combination for the last time  
Say goodbye to this year  
I wish I could avoid the empty summer days that await me  
The fakers smile goodbye celebrating there new freedom  
I sit alone on the couch  
But I'm ready to fly _

Eventually, Oliver thought to himself. _Screw this. I gotta make my move._ So he turned towards Lilly and asked her if she wanted to dance. She gladly accepted.

_I wonder what its like to have it all  
To never be afraid that I would fall  
But I dont think Ive ever known a time  
I wonder what its like to have it all  
To never be afraid that I would fall  
But I dont think Ive ever known a time  
That I was part of the in crowd._

Of the in crowd  
In the in crowd

I dont need anything that I cant find in me  
Im alive I have been out of line at the end  
Waiting for something more something new to begin  
Waiting for something more someway to fit in

In the in crowd  
In the in crowd 

Even though it wasn't a slow dance the two happily slow danced anyways. Miley and Jake stopped their dancing to watch them. Miley squealed at the two together. "How romantic!" she gushed.

_Now is the time._ Oliver thought to himself. _This moments never gonna come again if you don't seize it now. _He slowly leaned in towards Lilly and their lips got closer and closer...

**Cliffie! :)**

**I hope you like it so far!**

**The song used is In The Crowd by Mitchel Musso who coincidentally plays Oliver on Hannah Montana. Please Read And Review :)**

**IM**


	5. Love, Oliver

**Chapter 5: Love, Oliver**

Their lips came closer and closer together, Miley squealed and grabbed Jake's arm. Some students had stopped dancing to watch this extraordinary sight. Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken about to kiss! Every idiot knew that these two were crushing on each other and a kiss was quite a sight for these students. Their lips finally met and they shared a deep, passionate kiss. Neither would ever admit it, but they were thoroughly enjoying the kiss and had waited for this since a young age. From the moment these two met in pre school, their love was set in stone, the two kids fell in love with each other and their love continued up to this very moment. Everything seemed so perfect, nothing could possibly go wrong...

"Lilly." A sharp voice said.

Lilly turned around, and much to her shock, Jeremy was standing there, not looking very happy.

"What were you doing?" Jeremy asked in a sharp tone.

"I was just dancing with Oliver." Lilly replied in a small voice.

Jeremy turned and noticed Oliver standing beside Lilly. He faked a smile and said in a faked pleasant voice "Hey, can I take my girlfriend outside for a second?" Before Oliver could reply, Jeremy tightly grabbed Lilly's arm and pulled her outside. Even inside the gym, Oliver could hear Jeremy's yelling.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jeremy asked Lilly as soon as they were outside.

"He's just a friend!" Lilly protested. "I wouldn't cheat on you, and besides, you were the one who didn't want to go to the dance with me!"

"Listen Truscott." Jeremy grabbed her arm tightly. Lilly winced in slight pain because his grip was so tight. She looked up into his eyes which were filled with anger and fury, and she immediatly felt guilt rush into her.

"..I'm sorry." Was all Lilly managed to choke out. She had never had this much trouble talking to him.

"Alright Lilly." Jeremy said in a low, sharp voice that meant business. To hear his voice like this frightened her. "I don't want to see you with that dork Oken."

"Why?" Lilly protested. "He's not a dork, he's my friend!"

Jeremy tightly grabbed her arm. "Listen Lilly, you're treading on thin ice. When I ask you to do something, you don't ask why. You listen to me."

"Why should I listen to you? Haven't you heard of free will?" Lilly was really asking for it now, but she had known Oliver since pre school and _no one _could insult her best friend from pre school.

Jeremy raised his hand and for a moment, Lilly thought he was going to strike her across the face. But he gently put his hand down. But then, a few minutes later, he raised his hand and punched her in the nose. Lilly felt a nosebleed coming. She looked in horror at the boy who had once told her that he loved her. But the beating didn't stop with the punch, Jeremy shoved her and kicked her. When he was done he whispered in a low hiss that sent shivers up her spine. "If you don't want Oken to get his ass kicked, then you're not going to tell him about _any of this_. Got it?"

He then left her there, alone. Tears sprang to her eyes but then she saw Oliver come out and he asked her "Lilly? Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes." It took a great deal of effort for her to put on a pleasant voice. "Everythings just fine." She had turned around so he wouldn't see her bruises and nosebleed.

"You sure?" He asked her, slowly approaching her. _If you don't want Oken to get his ass kicked then you're not going to tell him any of this._

"Oliver!" She shouted, "Everythings just fine!"

"Well alright..." Oliver said slowly. "I heard that basterd yelling at you and..."

"Oliver!" Lilly interuppted him in the middle of his sentence. "I don't feel like talking, just please leave me alone!"

"Is everything okay?"

"Go!" Her voice cracked as she spoke, and Oliver could only give her one last desperate look before he walked away.

Lilly ran home to her house, she flung open the door and went up to her room, she flung herself onto her bed and sobbed into her pillows. Gradually, when her sobs finally silenced, she fell asleep. When she woke her, she looked on her bedside table and checked her cell for any new messages. Apparently, Oliver had texted her three times and tried to call her twice, he also left her five messages. Lilly opened her phone and read her messages.

_-Lilly_

_Everything okay? You seemed a little different at the dance. Was it something I said?_

_-Oliver_

_-Lilly_

_Its been two hours since the dance, Miley told me that she wasn't with you. I'm getting a bit worried, is everything okay? Reply back please_

_-Oliver_

_-Lilly_

_Its midnight and I can't believe I am still trying to get to you, please just respond to my calls, I need to talk to you about something, please._

_-Oliver_

_-Lilly_

_What gives? This is the fourth message I've sent you. I'm BORED, call me back PLEASE._

_-Oliver_

_-Lilly_

_I'm getting really worried, I hope everything is okay, there is something I kind of need to tell you, though. I think you're beautiful and I kind of like you. There, now you know my secret, I like you and I worry about you. Please respond back, Lilly please. I shouldn't have to message my best friend this many times, I'm worried about you._

_Love,_

_Oliver_

Lilly dropped the phone to the floor in shock. She could only stare at the phone on her floor.

**Hey!**

**Good ending, I hope?**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Read & Review!**

**IM**


	6. Do You Love Me?

**Chapter Six: Do You Love Me?**

**Oliver's House...**

Oliver nervously paced around his room, about one hour ago he had sent a text to Lilly which told her about his feelings for her. He hadn't meant to reveal that much but he was worried and couldn't sleep, because every time he closed his eyes he saw her face. He really badly wanted to take it all back. Forget that he even she sent the message! He'd do anything to take it all back, even watch her spend a lifetime married to Jeremy instead of him. His anxiousness got the better of him and he picked up the phone dialed Lilly's number. And he heard her pick up.

"Hello?" He heard Lilly's voice.

"Hey Lilly." He had a difficult time finding the right words to say now that she knew about his feelings. "Its Oliver calling."

"Hey Oliver." Her voice sounded a little nervous. For a little while there was silence. To break the deafening silence, Oliver finally asked. "So, how are you?"

"I'm good." She replied.

"Thats good." He replied in a quiet voice. "So, how is Jeremy?"

"Hes okay, I guess." He heard her reply, if they were talking face to face she probably would have shrugged.

"I got your message." Lilly stated in a small voice.

"Oh?" Oliver blushed, ever since he called her, he knew that this topic would eventually brought up and now there was no avoiding it.

"I thought it was really sweet." Lilly said, trying to brighten up the situation.

"I'm glad you liked it." Oliver had to force the words out of his mouth. There was a weird silence between them for a few minutes until Lilly said

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I think I gotta go now." Oliver lied quickly and hung up. He felt relieved yet at the same time, he felt like a coward. Lilly was only trying to make things better for him, she was probably angry at him for being so insensitive and not replying to her question. Oliver collapsed onto his bed and sighed. When did life become so complicated? Why do teenagers have to go through so many problems? And why did God give us these stupid crushes?

**Lilly's House...**

Lilly stared at her phone with a very miserable face. _Oliver, you idiot. _ She thought to herself. She hadn't meant to sound like she was confronting him, she just didn't want things to be weird between them. Unforunately, Oliver had the IQ of a loaf of bread. And he often mixed things up and made a big deal about nothing in particular. Lilly looked over at her bedside table and stared at a picture of her and a young Oliver. It was back from when Lilly was teaching Oliver how to skateboard. The two were only seven and were best of friends. The memory stood out in Lilly's mind, even after almost nine years.

_"Ouch!" Oliver yelped as he fell off of his skateboard. Lilly dragged him up and said "Come on, Oliver. We haven't even got to the park yet."_

_By the time they got to park, Oliver was no better at skateboarding. He noticed a whole bunch of equipment and was very impressed at Lilly's skill. He watched her with great interest and ignored the other skaters, who were much better than her. Oliver then decided that maybe if he nailed a good trick, Lilly might fall in love with him. He went onto a ramp and tried to go down it, unforunately, he had no experience with ramps and his skateboard flipped and he fell right off._

_"Oliver!" Lilly yelled with concern and ran over to him. Oliver wasn't too badly injured, but his arms were covered in bruises and he had a slight nosebleed. The nosebleed didn't bother Lilly, because Oliver got a nosebleed almost every day and she was long used to it. "You alright, Oliver?" Lilly asked him._

_"I think I'm okay." Oliver replied in a confused tone. "What happened?"_

_"You tried to go on a difficult ramp and your board flipped." Lilly explained to him._

_"Oh." Oliver replied and for a while there was silence between them._

_"Hey Lilly?"_

_"Yeah, Oliver?"_

_"Do you love me?"_

"That was one of the strangest skatepark visits, we ever had." Lilly smiled at the memory of Oliver looking at her with wide, hopeful eyes when he asked her if she loved him. "He was actually sort of cute. Sometimes I think he still is." Lilly quickly shook off the thought and remembered Jeremy's words. She sat down on her bed and thought for a while until the door slammed open and Jeremy walked in. "Hey baby, did you get the text I sent you?" He quickly lunged for her phone and a look of rage crossed his face as he read Oliver's text.

**What do you think? Someone suggested I do some of Oliver's POV, so I tried my best. But at the moment, the story solely focuses on Lilly. Thanks for reading!**

**Please Read & Review!**

**IM**


	7. The One I Need Most

**Chapter Seven: The One I Need Most**

"What the hell, Lilly!?" Jeremy looked at Lilly with a furious look on his face.

"Jeremy please." Lilly desperately tried to explain. The look on Jeremy's face told her that he didn't believe her at all and she was really going to get it.

Just then Lilly's cellphone started to vibrate. _Oh god no, not now. Please don't let it be Oliver calling. _Lilly thought desperately to herself.

Lilly grabbed the phone. Much to Lilly's dismay the Caller ID read: Oliver Oken.

"Its that Oken guy again, isn't it?" Jeremy asked sharply. And Jeremy then picked up the phone and put it on speaker so that he could hear what Oliver had to say.

_"Lilly?" Oliver's voice could be heard coming from the phone. "Lilly, is everything okay, I'm sort of worried."_

Jeremy looked increasingly angry as Oliver continued to speak. Jeremy let out a small, very low growl.

_"Lilly?" Oliver's voice was heard again. "Was that you? Are you there?"_

Jeremy picked up the phone and yelled "Shut up!" into it. He then tossed the phone onto the floor. "Lilly." He began very slowly. "Are you cheating on me?"

Lilly shook her head in terror. "Liar." Jeremy snapped at her. He then struck her across the face. "How stupid do you think I am? Is there something going on between you and Oken?"

"No!" Lilly yelled. "We're just friends!"

Lilly jumped off her bed to get away from him. He followed her and yelled "Then what reason should he have to be worried about you? Why is it that whenever I see you, you're with him? Explain that! Don't walk away from me, Lilly! Tell me why now!"

Lilly was now crying out of fear. "I swear we're just friends!"

Jeremy shoved her against her closet. "You're a real bitch, you know that?" He kicked her. "I just can't trust you, you'll run off cheating on me with Oken. Why don't you two just run away together?"

"Its not his fault! And I'm not cheating on you, I swear to God!"

On the floor, Lilly's pink cellphone was still on...

**Oliver's House**

Oliver had called Lilly to check up on her and then Jeremy yelled into the phone. Jeremy had left the phone on and Oliver could hear a few small sobs and stuff breaking. What was happening? Should he go running over? Was Lilly alright? Was she safe?

Sleep would not come to him that night. He kept thinking about Lilly and the sobs he had heard. At exactly one o clock at night, he heard his phone ring. He picked it up and Lilly said in a sad voice. "Hello Oliver."

"Lilly!" He almost yelled. "Is everything okay?"

"Its fine." He could tell from her voice that everything wasn't fine. She had been crying.

"Whats wrong?"

"Jeremy and I got in a fight." She replied.

"Do you want to come over here?" He asked her.

"Yes." She replied in a small voice.

In a few moments she showed up at his door in her pajamas, her eyes were red and puffy. "I'm sorry about this. It was somewhat weird and I just had a nightmare."

"Its okay." He replied. "You want to sleep here?"

She nodded and he led her up to his small bedroom. He pulled the covers down on his bed and gestured for her to go in. She slipped into his bed and he arranged a sleeping bag for himself on the floor. They hadn't had sleepovers since they were kids. Sleepovers used to be so fun, until their parents told them about boy-girl sleepovers.

There was silence between the two of them but neither had fallen asleep. He could hear Lilly's steady breathing in the room. Her eyes were looking up at the ceiling. "Oliver?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?" He replied, leaning up a bit.

"I...never mind." She put her head back down on her pillow but did not sleep. It would be a long night for them both. He was still awake when he looked at her bed and saw her crying and tossing and turning. He rushed over to the bed.

"Lilly! Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Oh." She looked embarrassed as she rubbed her eyes and tears. "It was just a nightmare."

"Are you going to be okay?" He had to make sure she'd be fine with him.

"Yeah." She replied, but the tone of her voice wasn't very assuring. Oliver slipped back into his own sleeping bag when he heard Lilly softly ask "Oliver?"

He leaned up and said "Do you need anything?"

"No, I just... will you hold my hand while I sleep?" Oliver hesitated and then Lilly said "I feel safe when I'm with you." Oliver chuckled at how strange she sounded but said "Sure."

She extended her arm down and he carefully took her hand. He knew that he would not sleep that night.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry for late update! Hope you enjoyed! And I have just finished a chapter on Paris, City Of Love, so you can check that out too**

**Please Read & Review**

**Sorry again for late update!**

**Infernape Master**


End file.
